Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wooden cabinet mountings and more particularly, to a tall cabinet quick release structure, which facilitates mounting a wooden cabinet in a cabinet housing and dismounting of the wooden cabinet from the cabinet housing.
Description of the Related Art
A tall cabinet assembly may comprise a cabinet housing and a wooden cabinet mounted in the cabinet housing. By means of the arrangement of an upper sliding rail assembly and a lower sliding rail assembly, the wooden cabinet may be conveniently moved in and out of the cabinet housing between a retracted position and an extended open position. However, because the opposing top and bottom walls of the wooden cabinet are respectively affixed to the upper and lower sliding rail assemblies, it is inconvenient to mount and dismount the wooden cabinet from the cabinet housing. More particularly, the wooden cabinet is tall and heavy, and requires much effort to be moved in or out of the cabinet housing during the mounting or dismounting operation.